Deningrad Radio
by PestilencE
Summary: My comeback chapter! Whoo!! Feel the insufferable wrath that is my own particular brand of humah, and review!!! Or the 'Things' will GET you.
1. Default Chapter

SPORK: Good morning Deningrad! On todays show we are going to interview that platinum haired pansy, Meru! And she tells us how its not easy getting creamed! An update on the dragon strike! An update from the LOD talent quest and our mystery question, but first a word from our sponsor!!!!  
  
FINAL FINTASY FOLLOWER: Are you tired of that pansy-assed game Legends Of Dragoon? Do you want a REAL game? Well, try Final Fantasy 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 9 and get away from all that other crap!   
  
SPORK: Heh, heh, isn't that great that we can get along with our fellow competitors soooooooo well? Anyway, here's our special reporter Pizzak Rapp with a live update of the LOD talent quest. Pizzak Rapp?   
  
PIZZAK RAPP: Thanks Spork! We're here at the commercial town of Lohan with the LOD talent quest. We are about to witness the first event with Rose with her dramatic monologue entitled 'black'   
  
ROSE:(Rose walks onto the stage welcomed by a wildly applauding audience and glares around the audience until 20 minutes later they all shut up) Ahem! (strikes a dramatic pose)...Black!...Black!...Black as a human skull! (the audience pauses for a moment considering this and then a brave old man from Seles stands up and cries)   
  
PLOS: That didn't even rhyme! Besides skulls aren't black, they're white!!   
  
ROSE: Shut up! Or I'll gut you like a fish!!   
  
SCREAM FAN NUMBER 1:Hey that's a scream reference! Get your own mind freak!!!   
  
(scream fans from all over start pelting fake scythes and plastic scream masks at the bewildered dragoon)   
  
ROSE: Curses! Foiled again! Next time you won't be so lucky! I will avenge thee Brother!!!!(Rose turns into a giant bat laughs maniacally ,throws a psycho mongoose down at the stage and flies off into the sun light)   
  
AUDIENCE:...  
  
PIZZAK RAPP: Well...Ummmm...yeah.....Back..to you....Spork.  
  
SPORK: That was very...err.......educational! Next up we have an interview with Meru! The ditzy little dancing Wingly!!!! But first, a word from our sponsor!!!   
  
HASCHEL: Are you tired of looking old? Do you want be an adorable old man like me? Well, here's the solution. Haschel's 'makeover in a tube.' Proven by aging supermodels to actually work (smears cream all over face and flashes cheesy grin, slightly resembling a deformed lemon meringue.)   
  
SPORK: Wasn't that a great commercial? Anyway, I am interviewing Meru live from Deningrad! Meru how are yo--   
  
MERU: hi!hi!hi!hi!hi!hi!hi!Didyouknowthatyouhaveacokemachineoutinyourcorridoryeahandit'sbrokennowcauseIkindofsmasheditalotwithmyhammeranddidyouknowthatitalsosellschocolate?ILOVEchocolateIgetkindahyperwhenIhavechocolateandI'vehadalotofchocolatetodaybutIhopeyoudon'tmindmeeatingchocolatecauseyournotreallypayingmeforthisinterviewandreallyyoushouldbepayingmecauseI'mareallybigsuperstarpersonnowbecauseIhelpinthefightagainsteviljustlikesailormoonILOVEsailormoondoyoulikesailormoon?Youshouldlovesailormooncauseifyoudontyouarereallyboringandallandsomedayyou'llstartlisteningtomusicbymarilynmansonandkidrocktherebothmajorlydumbdumbheadsyaknowand, yeah......  
  
SPORK: (develops nervous twitch) oKAY! if you wouldn't MIND! I'd like to get back to the INTERVIEW!! oKAY!?!   
  
MERU: okay!!!!  
  
SPORK: THANKYOU!! Now Meru, how does it feel to be a dragoon?   
  
MERU: Great!Great!Great!Great!ILOVEbeingadragooncausenobodygetstobossyouaroundandyougetheapsofreallynice,delicious,soothing,beautiful,refreshingcoca-cola!!!!   
  
ALL: (Flash cheesy grins hold coke bottles up to the sky and pour the coke down their throats making It seem as irresistible as they can, then flash cheesy grins once more and sigh)   
  
STUPID DEEP VOICE OVER: Coca-Cola, life tastes good!!!   
  
PESTILENCE: Get back to work you lazy pieces of crap!!!!   
  
SPORK: Yeah yeah ,keep your shirt on ,for all our sakes!!!!   
  
ALL: (start laughing)   
  
(suddenly Spork is replaced with his understudy Kork)   
  
PESTILENCE: Me no like smart-ass.  
  
KORK: duhhhhhh, hello meru!!Do,do,do you like cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese? I like cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!!  
  
MERU:...This guy sucks, can we have Spork back?   
  
PESTILENCE:NO! Must learn lesson from all this!!!!   
  
MERU:*sighs* yes I...do like........cheese.   
  
KORK:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! INTERVIEW OVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!! LET'S ALL GO AND EAT FLUFFY WHIP!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
ALL: (Sweatdrop)  
  
PESTILENCE: You right, he big pathetic loser ,you fired Kork.   
  
KORK: (wimpering loudly) BUT, BUT I HAVE WIFE AND THREE NEANDITHORIAL MONKEYS, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!   
  
PESTILENCE: Sorry seen that movie.   
  
KORK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--   
  
SPORK: So Meru, if you had to hate anyone in your group of dragoons, who would it be?   
  
MERU: Oh definitely Rose, she's a pasty little bitch and she can't fight for crap, no offence Rose.   
  
ROSE: (flicks her the finger) none taken!!   
  
ALIEN RESURRECTION FAN NUMBER 1: Hey! That's a line from the super-cool movie Aliens resurrection! Make up your own lines retard!!!   
  
(suddenly ,Aliens Resurrection fans from all over start arming themselves with replica flame throwers used on the set of aliens ,ready to burst Rose into flames of fire)   
  
ROSE: Not again...*sighs* (turns into big ugly snake thing with three tails and two heads, slowly walking backwards leaving behind a big ugly monster called Ifrit also known as an 'eidolon' in Final Fantasy 9)   
  
IFRIT:...   
  
ALL:...   
  
IFRIT:...  
  
ALL:...   
  
IFRIT:.............You all suck! (makes ugly noise then disappears into thin air)   
  
ALL:...That was weird!   
  
SPORK: So Meru, for our final question tonight, how do you feel about getting your ass kicked in every fight your in and then getting Kongol to come and save the day so you can run your ass off in the other direction.   
  
MERU: Um...it feels.......okay...I guess......at least I get to..........live......I think.   
  
SPORK: Thanks for being on the show today Meru!   
  
MERU: (puts on pissed off face) yeah, thanks SPORK!!! (walks off mumbling, stupid mudda, fudda ,frissin, frassen frickity, frackety ding-dong head eh, run in other direction my ass.)  
  
SPORK: Now, an update on the dragon strike, live from the center of Lohan with our special reporter Rasputin reporting, Rasputin?   
  
RASPUTIN: Spork!   
  
SPORK: Rasputin!!!   
  
RASPUTIN: Spork!!!!   
  
BRAD: Janet!   
  
JANET: Brad!!   
  
DR. SCOTT: Brad!!   
  
BRAD: Dr. Scott!!!   
  
FRANK.N.FURTER: Rocky!!!   
  
ROCKY: (Rocky looks at Frank.n.furter)   
  
BRAD: Janet!!!   
  
JANET: Brad!!   
  
DR. SCOTT: Brad!!!   
  
BRAD: Dr. Scott   
  
FRANK.N.FURTER: Rocky!!   
  
ROCKY: (Rocky looks at Frank.n.furter)   
  
RASPUTIN: Piss off!!!   
  
(RHPS people piss off)  
  
PESTILENCE: (note to self: must thank Freddy the Magical Elf for making a great Fanfiction that I can mercilessly ripped off in this here fanfis of mine ,hyuck!)   
  
RASPUTIN: Booyah! Here in Lohan not only is there this really big talent quest thing, but today a heap of dragons have gone on strike and refuse to die when they are supposed to, for example when the dragoons had finished fighting the divine dragon instead of dying it lashed out and shaved Lloyds platinum hair that he takes so much pride in, what is your response to this outrage Lloyd?   
  
LLOYD: (looking extremely stupid with his new shaved head, and extremely angry) GET THAT BASTARD AND ROAST HIS HEART ON A SPIT!!!!!   
  
RASPUTIN: Thanks Lloyd oh, and one more thing Booyah! (Rasputin hits Lloyd in the groin with a very large stick)   
  
LLOYD : (groans in pain and passes out on the ground)   
  
RASPUTIN: Now we will see it from the perspective of one of the dragons Feybrand the Green Tusked dragon, Feybrand why have you gone on strike?   
  
FEYBRAND:Well Rasputin it's as simple as this, we are sick of dying every new game these stupid people start on LOD all of us dragons always die, and I'm the first to die! So when the dragoons went to the nest of the dragon I said stuff that!! And I poisoned the little assholes and they dropped down dead!! You here DEAD!!!MWA-HA-HA!!!D.E.A.D! DEAD!!!!And I'll do it again AHA-HA-HA!!!!!!YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!   
(people in white suits come and wrap Feybrand in a straight jacket and take him to the happy- chappy mental asylum)   
  
RASPUTIN: Okay......thankyou for that err......interesting opinion Feybrand ,back to you Spork.   
  
SPORK: Well, that about wraps up this episode of Deningrad radio ,finally we have our mystery question for tonight and our special thanks to those who helped in the producing of this fanfic!! Until next time this is me at Deningrad studios, Deningrad signing out!!! Good night!!!!  
  
MYSTERY QUESTION ANNOUNCING PERSON THING: What is the exact intellectual capacity of Shana from Legend Of Dragoon? Winner receives a wonderful prize!! Please leave answers in review section!!!   
  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO- Freddy the Magical Elf thanks for the use of Rasputin and RHPS scene Definitely could not have not have done it with out you check out her Fanfics sometime there really funny!!!, my sister Chocoracer.......you may be a boring shithole but your helpful when it comes to fanfics ,please r and r (puts on puppy dog eyes) pllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!   
  
.......end  
  



	2. Episode 2

SPORK: Good morning Deningrad

SPORK: Good morning Deningrad! On todays show we'll have a live update of the dragon strike, we'll be interviewing the most unimportant characters in the game…what were their names again? The bardey brothers?…Oh that's right there names were the Bardel brothers We'll be interviewing those…things, We'll be having another live update of the LOD talent quest in Lohan , we'll be announcing the answer to the mystery question and we'll also be having a poll of which cast member should be kicked out and replaced, but first a word from our sponsor!!

EMILY: Are you tired of being a stupid ,dork faced, pansy assed ,white boy? Then come on down to the tanning salon in Fletz, where I swear (puts on seductive husky voice) you'll be treated very, VERYwell!

SPORK: Thank you for that sexy I-I mean interesting!!! Yeah interesting that's the ticket, interesting commercial…..whatever, now reporting live from Lohan heres Teehee McditzinFurter with live coverage of the dragon strike! Teehee!!

TEEHEE: Like, thanks spork! Teehee ,like now we are like looking at like, all these like, dragons who are like on strike Teehee!!! Lets ask like this like guy ,like what he thinks about this like Strike thingy. Like guy? Teehee!

DART: Who me?

TEEHEE: Yeah, like you. Like how have you been affected by this like, Dragon strike?Teehee!

DART: *sniff,sniff* Well, I was just walking past minding my own buisiness and sucking on my lollipop when this dragon ,it- it came up behind me and-and (bursts into tears) HE STOLE MY LOLLIPOP!!!WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

TEEHEE: Like, whatever and YOUR meant to be the leader of the Dragoons?

DART: *sniff,sniff* yes.

TEEHEE: (giggles insanely) Yeah, like right! Your like the biggest loser!!!

DART:grrrrrrrr!!! BLAZING DYNAM- 

TEEHEE: Okay like, sorry!!!

(Dart walks away still sobbing in anguish for his lollipop)

TEEHEE: Let's like hear it from ,like a dragon's perspectictive or, some junk?Teehee!! Like dragon? 

DIVINE DRAGON:(sucking on the lollipop) What?

TEEHEE: Like, why are you on like, strike? Teehee!!!

DIVINE DRAGON: Because they don't respect me enough , I am underpaid and underloved ,and also because Albert keeps on calling me a weenie. 

ALBERT: You are a weenie, you weenie!!

DIVINE DRAGON: Bring it on biatch!! I got all night to spend kickin' your bootay!!

ALBERT: Wassup?!?

DIVINE DRAGON: Wassup?!?

(Albert and the Divine Dragonbite each others heads off and both drop dead) 

TEEHEE: Um…like whatever.

SPORK: Thankyou Teehee! Now we will be interviewing the guys who got their asses totally kicked by Dart ,the Bardel brothers!! ( TWEEDLEDEE=younger brother TWEEDLEDUM=older brother)

TWEEDLEDUM: We really don't appreciate this racism against our kind.It hurts right here. (Tweetledum beats on the outside of his heart)

SPORK: It's not racism against the Winglys it's just you guys really do suck!

TWEEDLEDUM: Oh, okay then do carry on.

SPORK: Tweedledee, why do you hate the humans so much?

TWEEDLEDEE: Cause those bastards killed my sister a couple of years ago!!

SPORK: That WAS a couple of years ago ,can't you just get over it?

TWEEDLEDEE:OH ,so now I'M dwelling in the past am I ?!? Oh no, sure it's okay you can kill my sister you no it's not like I care about my siblings, I mean sure why don't you just kill ME to?!? Go on KILL ME!!!! KILL ME!!!!

(Tweedledee starts taring the place apart ,sending wingly energy balls all over the place and then starts laughing maniacally)

TWEEDLEDEE:DIE!! ALL OF YOU DIE!!REVENGE, SWEET SWEET REVENGE!!!!

BARDEL SISTER: But big bwudda I'm not dead? Why are you being a big meany?

TWEETLEDEE:…oh shit.

SPORK:( looks seriously pissed off) Thankyou, Bardel brothers!!!!! For your TIME on todays SHOW!!! NOW we will be having LIVE coverage of the LOD talent quest IN LOHAN!!!!!! But first ,a word from our sponsor!!

TWEETLEDEE: Um.. Spork what are you doing with that microphone wire? Spork?Spork?!SPOOOOOR-

ALBERT: Are you one of the more 'intellectual' types. Do you need different forms of entertainment other then stupid video games? Well then ,come to to Alberts book club in Loan where I'm sure, you'll have a splendid time reading books by David Cockerfield and Charles Dickons!!

KORK: HALOO!!! WE AT BIIIGGG TOWN LOOKING AT TALENTED PEOPLES DO THINGS!!!

SPORK:…Kork what are you doing here? I thought PestilencE fired you, because your such a pathetic loser?

KORK: I COME BACK ,COZ' ME NO ASK FOR MONEYS WHEN ME DO WORK THINGY!!!

PESTILENCE:…What? Where on a budget here!!

SPORK: Whatever.

KORK: AS ME WAS SPEAKING, WE NOW SEE LAVITZ DO CHEERLEADING THINGY (baton twirling) YAYYYYY!!!!

LAVITZ: (Comes on stage wearing a matching blue skirt and top, wielding 2 batons that were set alight for affect) Okay people, like I'm Lavitz and like I'll be spinning batons for my talent so like enjoy it! Teehee!!!

PLOS: You fairy!!!

LAVITZ: Excuse me but, here we refer to me as any normal person or I shove my flaming batons up your ass? Okay?!?

PLOS: (sits down) yes ma'am!

LAVITZ: Okay! (Lavitz put on the music to some new pop craze by Christina Aquilera and starts off slowly twisting the batons around his fingers then getting faster and faster as the song progresses)

AUDIENCE:*groan*

(suddenly Lavitz's hair catches on fire whilst twirling the stick over his head.)

LAVITZ: Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!! My beautiful hair *sniff, sniff* now I'll have to wear a wig like the guys off Pricsilla ,queen of the desert *sniff, sniff*

(Lavitz runs off stage crying)

AUDIENCE: YAY!

KORK: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!

END OF TALENTED PEOPLES ,LET'S GO EAT FLUFFY WHIP!!!!!!

SPORK: shuddap Korkyou loser!!!

KORK: sorry, BACK TO YOU SPORK! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

SPORK: Ahem! Now we will be having the answer to the mystery question and the answer was…….1.5! The winner of this mystery question was Cordis ,Cordis your prize is that you get to shake hands with PestilencE if you ever see him, lucky you!!! Now we will be having our poll on who should go choose out of:

A: Rasputin(first episode of Deningrad radio)

B: Kork( first and second episodes of Deningrad radio) 

C: Pizzak Rapp (first episode of Deningrad radio)

D: Spork( first and second episode of Deningrad radio)

E: Teehee Mcditzinfurter (second episode ofDeningrad radio)

SPORK: Write who you think should leave in the Review section. Oh well that's it from us at Deningrad radio tune in next week and see our new segment in the show 'Roses poetry corner' goodnight!!

PestilencE: Special thanks to Freddy the Magical Elf if your into Final Fantasy or just want something to readcheck out her stories there really cool ,my sister Chocoracer123 um…whatever…these stories are…..alright. , LOD for making such a cool game, all of you for reading this crap and anyone else who helped in the making of this story. 

AUTHORS NOTE: If you read this story ,you might wanna read the other episode of Deningrad radio so you understand this one a little more. And I don't know why I called the Bardel brothers Tweedledum and Tweedledee so please don't flame about that, please review thanx!!!

…end


	3. Episode 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in my fanfiction except my own lame creations Spork, Kork, Bob-Bob and Pizzak Rapp. Read on foolio!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
SPORK: Good morning Deningrad! Umm…You didn't review, heh heh!!! And uh.. it's been around 1 and half years since our last broadcast so uhhh…Heres some more of those wacky zany little stories on everyones favourite radio show Deningrad radio!!!! And….....umm, yeah where not kicking anyone out..…yaaaaaay! So uh…*sighs*just roll the damn commercial…  
  
~CUE AD~  
  
IVAN OOZE: Hello Kids!! Are you bored with your friends? Are you bored with your life? Then come on down to ooze city and let's get sticky!!!!  
  
~END AD~  
  
SPORK: (muttering) oh my god, were sponsored by that lame power rangers movie?! Dear God this shows going down the crapper.(end muttering)Ok! Now reporting live from Lohan heres Pizzak Rapp with coverage on the STILL- going  
  
Talent show ,back to you Pizzak Rapp-_-.  
  
PIZZAK RAPP: Thankyou Spork!! We're here live at the LOD talent quest where we are just about to witness the next act will be a song performed by Kongol, known as 'It don't mean a thing ,if it ain't got that swing'.  
  
KONGOL: (enters stage dressed in a silky blue zoot suit closely resembling Lurch from the Adams family, the audience applauds Kongol appropriately)….It don't mean thing. If ain't got swing. Doo-ah. Doo-ah. Doo-ah. Doo-ah. Doo-ahhhhhhhhh…tankyouse.  
  
AUDIENCE:….  
  
MAN FROM AUDIENCE: That sucked dick! That's not how the song goes!  
  
KONGOL: (brings out axe from behind his back and hurls it at the man, slamming it straight into his head)-_-  
  
AUDIENCE : (look very scared, then decide to applaud) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! KONGOL ROOOOOOOOOCKS DA HOUSE DOWN WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!YOU ROOOOOOOOOOCK!!!!!  
  
KONGOL: (smiles smugly and walks off stage)  
  
PIZZAK RAPP: well that completely sucked! How much did that suck?! That was a load of shit!!! My retarded bird monkey could've done a better job!! That really did su-  
  
KONGOL: You finish sentence I smush your big ugly head!!  
  
PIZZAK RAPP: *whimpers*…okay, back to you s-spork.  
  
SPORK: Thankyou pizzak rapp you lousy piece of SHIT!!!!!Anyhoo, next we got stupid dragon…..strike…..thingy… person over to you um…retarded stupid guy  
  
KORK: BOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
SPORK: shut UP!!! Your not funny!! Nobody likes you….You suck!!!  
  
KORK: (angrily) Hurumph! Well meester grumpy bum ,me finds me very funnys!!! Not like you ugly eyebrow man!!! Anyways, dragons strike got worser!!! Dragons no likey humans cause we eats dem and makes dem stinkt (translation: The dragons are now on strike because they believe we eat them during battle and they are going almost extinct)we talk to dis fella an see what he say bout stuff. Sc'use me fella?  
  
REGEL: What? What?! WHADDAYA WANT?!!!WHAAAAAAAAT?!  
  
KORK: Name pleeeease.  
  
REGEL: Certainly.(strikes a heroic pose)BOOYAH!! Tremble in my wake, puny human thing, for I am the mighty Sea Dragon Regel!!! With my almighty fists of power and unstoppable fury, I am a finely tuned machine of pure rage and… umm…DESTRUCTION!!!  
  
KORK: T'anks  
  
REGEL: You are most welcome my good man  
  
KORK: Now ,back to beezness. Are you sure dem fella's was biting youse?  
  
REGEL: Yeah, pretty much. This old dude in this purple martial arts outfit was trying to cut my toe off and turn it into sushi…seriously..it was my big toe( see Haschel trying to saw off Regel's toe yet again) HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOUR DOING YA LITTLE SHIT!!!!  
  
HASCHEL: Whaddaya think I'm doin'? I's gittin me some-a dat sushi!! I ain't eatin nuthin for yonks 'sept dat mushy crap they feed me at da home. That stuff tastes like faeces!!!  
  
REGEL: Well you can't eat me!! I need that big toe!! Why don't you eat Kork and turn HIM into sushi!!!  
  
HASCHEL: Hmmmmm…that's a good idea, I might just do that!!  
  
KORK: No!! Don't eat me!! There is so much me has to live for!!!  
  
HASCHEL: Like what?  
  
KORK: Like Fluffy whip!!! Now let's all go and eat fluffy whip!!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!  
  
HASCHEL: Fluffy whip gives me gas youngen, I'm sorry but I gotta eat youse!!!(eats Kork)  
  
KORK: (from inside Haschels ravaged bowels) *muffled* back to you sporky!!!  
  
  
  
SPORK: You suck! Anyway, heres our latest addition to the show Roses poetry corner!!! But first a word from our sponsor!!  
  
~CUE AD~  
  
LLOYD: Hi, I'm Lloyd and I'd like to talk to you about how great Legend Of Dragoon is ,I'm telling you if I didn't play Legend Of Dragoon I don't know what I'd do. So there's just one question on my mind why are you still playing your stupid other games and why haven't you switched over to LOD yet huh?!! Have we offended you some how?! Are we not GOOD enough for you?! Huh?!HUH?!…So anyway ,play Legend Of Dragoon and help me keep my job ,okay? Thankyou…  
  
~END AD~  
  
ROSE: Welcome to my poetry corner .I am Rose, the owner of Rose's poetry corner. You see, this is my poetry corner, I made it not that two-bit hussy Shana . I will now present to you one of my original pieces I call it Rose is Hot, Shana is not. *Ahem* …Rose is hot. Shana is not. Ski-bop-bop. Yeeeeah….. thank you.  
  
AUDIENCE: (claps politely)  
  
ROWDY GUY: YEEEEEEEEEAH!!!!ROSE ROOOOOOOOCKS!!!!!!!!!  
  
ROSE:On todays segment we have a guest who will now present their poetry on Rose's poetry corner. Not shana's poetry corner, she's too stupid to have a poetry corner…  
  
DART: (walks on wearing nothing but a shit load of clothing with a sword in one hand and a Shakespearean skull in the other)Yeah, my poems called…me and my sword, I wrote it mah self!  
  
I am cool…cause I've got a sword.  
  
I really rule…and I've got a sword.  
  
I've got a dragoon…that matches my sword.  
  
Chicks dig me…cause I've got a BIG sword babeh.  
  
…dude.  
  
AUDIENCE: (claps politely)  
  
ROWDY GUY: YEEEEEEEEEAH!!!!DART ROOOOOOOOCKS!!!!!!!!!  
  
DART: Thangya, thangyaverymuch.  
  
ROSE: Well, that just about wraps up Rose's poetry corner for tonight's segment. So until next time goodbye…back to you Spork.  
  
SPORK: Thankyou Rose! Next up we have an interview with the amazing Kongol!! And we question him on his motives for throwing his axe at that head, but first a word from our sponsor…  
  
~CUE AD~  
  
FLIPSIDE:( Sitting in a big comfy chair ,wearing a smoking jacket with a glass of scotch in one hand and a large cigar in the other) Hey everybody, are you tired of B grade fanfiction such as this? Would you like to sample some more…classy fanfiction?-  
  
PESTILENCE: (Blocks all view to Flipside) Don't listen to her! She's just my insane sister!! She has no brain you see!NO BRAAAAAAAIN!!!!  
  
FLIPSIDE: actually, I'm really quite sane y'know.  
  
PESTILENCE: No,no my poor insane sister do not tire your poor no-brain head any longer, run along now and…take your medication (slips her a fifty)  
  
FLIPSIDE: Oh, I see where this is going…*ahem* dooooooooiiiiiiiiifllllllloooooommmmpppooook *drools* sh-shi- shinnnnnnneeeey…  
  
PESTILENCE: (leads her out and gives a thumbs up to the viewers)Continue your journey of majestic wonder and grace!!!  
  
~END AD~  
  
SPORK:heh, heh how she got into the studio I have no idea…maybe it was because of her FANTASTIC AUTHOR SKILLS!!! (there is a cash register cha- ching sound and a hand gives spork several hundred dollar notes) now heres Bob-Bob with the interview with the amazing Kongol!!(puts on a hat with 'Flipside is DA BOMB' written on it, and grins as the cha-chings flow and he is handed several other hundred dollar notes)  
  
BOB-BOB: Thanks Spork! Now we are here at Deningrad studios recording an interview with the Amazing Kongol, Kongol why are you so amazing?  
  
KONGOL: Kongol is amazing cause Kongol smush heads like banana.  
  
BOB-BOB: So Kongol, what were your exact motives for throwing the axe at that mans head?  
  
KONGOL: Because Kongol wanted him dead, Kongol thought that was obvious  
  
BOB-BOB: I suppose so.  
  
KONGOL:…yes.yes it is.  
  
BOB-BOB: Ok,so Kongol what's your favourite past time?  
  
KONGOL: Smushing heads  
  
BOB-BOB: Ah! So you mean the band 'Smushing Heads'  
  
KONGOL:….no.  
  
BOB-BOB: Ah.  
  
KONGOL: Just regular head smush.  
  
BOB-BOB:….  
  
KONGOL:….  
  
*crickets chirp in background*  
  
BOB-BOB:…Say, would you like to here my new song?  
  
KONGOL: Well actually-  
  
BOB-BOB: (waving his arms around and dancing like an arthritic penguin) Bop, Bop, Bop! Beep-dee-del-lee-del-deep!! Bop, Bop, Bop! Beep-dee-del-lee- del-deep!! Bop, Bop, Bop! Beep-dee-del-lee-del-deep!! Bop, Bop, Bop-  
  
KONGOL:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!(crashes through the studio wall and out into the air wailing madly)  
  
PESTILENCE:…Well that shouldn't have happened (glares at Bob-Bob)  
  
BOB-BOB: What? I thought it was going to be a smash hit…  
  
SPORK: Well, it smashed something all right!! (indicates the Kongol shaped hole)  
  
DRUM BEAT: Ba-doom-CHING!!!!  
  
SPORK: Thankyou, thankyou I'm here till Thursday. *ahem* so, that about wraps up the show for tonight! We hope you enjoyed this …thing .If you didn't…well…that's to bad.  
  
KORK: (from inside Haschel) grrrrrrr.  
  
SPORK: Don't forget to leave the answers to tonight's mystery question in the review section, good night everyone!  
  
~MYSTERY QUESTION~  
  
MYSTERY QUESTION PERSON ANNOUNCER…THINGY: How does Kork get out of Haschels ravaged bowels?  
  
THANKS TO- Well…basically thanks to my sister Jessica (Flipside) she helped me a lot with getting Deningrad radio started again, so I owe a lot of thanks to her and also Freddy The Magical Elf ,Freddy you were a lot of my inspiration to write humour fanfiction I'm really sorry you're gone and I hope you find a better way to write your stories/fanfiction all the best  
  
*PestilencE*  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well, that was my come-back chapter…hope you like it It'd be great if you could review ,giving me feedback on what I did wrong or anything. This Fanfiction is devoted to my inspiration Freddy The Magical Elf who has now left fanfiction.net…also, if the fic sucked tell me in the reviews anyway so I know what I did wrong thanks!  
  
…..end. 


End file.
